Love and War Story
by Eragon18
Summary: I don't know how to summarize this story so just please read it and hope it's ok.
1. Preface

Love and War Story

Preface

Bella POV

My name is Isabella Swan, but called me Bella or Izzy for short. I am 18 years old and live with my dad, aunt and cousin in Fork, WA. Not long ago I broke up with my vampire ex-boyfriend for a stupid mistake that could have been done with. He left me heartbroken and sad about losing him and my second family I got to know and love.

So not long after he was gone I found myself as an emotionless zombie and then discovering that I was a destined of Ephraim Black and a shape shifter. My family and friends helped me through the pain and loss. I become the real me and not long after year I discover my imprints in a women's name Tanya Denali from Alaska and my lost best friend Alice Cullen.

Even though I was happy and having a great life, it soon will come to end when great enemies will come and try to destroy me and my family and friends. But one thing they ever see coming is I am the one who will destroy them and make them pay for the wrong they had done.

* * *

Please review this story and if someone like to be my beta then please pm me. Thank you for just reading this as well.


	2. Chapter 1

Love and War Story

Chapter One

Bella POV

It was after school already and I was on my way to meet Edward at my house for unknown reason.

I had not seen him for the pass week or his family either- not after what happen on the day of my birthday party that my best friend Alice put on without me asking her to.

I pull up into my driveway and see Edward standing against the house.

He comes to my truck, opens the door for me as he helps me out. I leave my bag, but I sure I have my smart phone and house keys with me so I don't forget.

We start to walk into the woods diction and I start to think why are we going into here at all.

We stop half way into the woods, but not too far from my house diction.

Edward turns to face me and says " Bella, We are leaving and I mean my family and I are. People are starting to question why my family and I are still the same age look, my family and I feel that it is time to leave this town."

I couldn't understand it the moment how to feel or say a word on what he just said- I took a breath in and out with tears already

Felling down my cheeks without my command.

I look up at him and say " It can't be- why lead me on and welcome me into your life and your family to just throw me like yesterdays trash."

Edward just looks into my eyes and says "I just wanted a pet human to have fun with and see how good I could control my bloodlust. You bring my singer and not able to read your mind, it just looked like a good idea at the time, but later it turns bad to having to protect you from other vampires and my own family. So we will talk and decided to just leave now and leave you to have your own human life."

I just got angry right at that moment he says those words right out of his fucking mouth, I could feel all the rage in me just by listening and remembering the past year of my relationship with him.

I soon felt like shaking and something deep in me wants to come out and just hurt him as much he is hurting me right now, but I stop to think what are the others doing right now while he is here telling me all these things and my Best friend and crush Alice most of all.

I ask "What about the rest of you? What do they think of all things- mostly Alice, because I know that even if you can read mind doesn't mean you know how the rest feel. Even though you talked about thing doesn't mean it's what everyone of your family would have agreed to leave. So what is it you who decided this or was it really everyone together?"

Edward looks angry, but in control- he stops to think what to say while I get ready to just leave now and try to forget this.

He then says "It was a family decision and we all just want to stop acting like humans and just be who we really are vampires. Alright now that you know just promise me something, Promise me that you will be safe and not doing anything reckless not for me, but for your dad."

I look at him with angry eyes and say "No, I will not promise you this, you have not said about what I do for now on. So just leave now and don't ever come back, but before you go knowing this I never really loved you, the only one who always and will forever have my love and heart will be Alice. So Fuck you and have a good fucking life being by yourself Edward."

I turn to leave, but stop by Edward as he grabs my arm and turns me to face him.

Just as he was going to say something my cousin Enid comes running toward us and pulls me out of his grasp.

She says "Edward is leaving now if you don't want to get hurt."

Edward looks shocked and scared at that moment and says "Fine, I leave, but Bella you will never see Alice again, because she left soon after your birthday party and said you are not worth it to be around or love at all."

With that he left and I took his last words to my heart- Enid takes me into her arms and I just cry and cry of just losing my real love and second true family I love so much.


End file.
